Memory Lane
by MeaselMeasel
Summary: Hinata is coming home for the weekend. What happens when an old friend/flame, Sasuke, wants to meet up for the first time in months. One-shot, AU


Hey everyone! Long time no see. I know I know no one missed me :(

Anyway here is my first sexual story...yeah...

Um...DON'T KILL ME!

*hides*

Disclaimer thingy: I DO NOT OWNS NARUTO!

* * *

It was a beautiful fall morning. Most of the leaves had fallen off the trees, and there was slight chill in the air. It was the perfect weather, and season in Hinata Hyuga's mind. It was the best time of the year. It wasn't warm enough for shorts but it wasn't cold enough for a heavy coat. All you need to stay warm was jeans and long sleeve shirt or a hoodie. She smiled to herself as she got ready for the day ahead of her. She stretched and climbed down from her loft. "_Time for a nice warm shower,_" she thought as her feet touched the ground. She looked at her phone for the time, 8:20am. She still had before her roommate got back from class, so she took her time picking out an outfit for the day. Her deep purple sweater and a nice pair of dark jeans would work. _"Hmm maybe I should just wear a t-shirt; I don't want to look over dressed for tonight." _She put away the sweater away and pulled out black pac-man shirt. She got undressed, wrapped a towel around body, and headed for the shower at the end of the hall.

The showers on campus weren't the greatest, but hey the worked for getting clean. Hinata pulled out her green apple shampoo, spring rain conditioner, and vanilla body wash. It wasn't the weirdest combo of shower products she'd used. She tried so many to find on that matched up to the mango shampoo and lavender conditioner combo but nothing seemed to smell just as good. She turned the nob to let the water warm up before removing her towel and stepping in. She stood there for a moment. Hinata turned in the shower, making sure every part of her body became soaked. She leaned down and grabbed the green bottle. As she began to wash her hair she thought about her plans for the weekend. Once again she was making the hour drive back home to work at her dead end fast food job. She sighed, _"Sure it wasn't for that job I never would have gotten with Naruto, but it's still shitty." _ After her hair was clean, she picked up the bottle of body wash. She squeezed some of the gel into on hand, and placed the bottle back on the ground. She rubbed her hands together, and then began rubbing the gel over her body. She gently groped herself when she started to think of Naruto. He would have Saturday off, meaning once she got home he was all her. Hinata bite her bottom lip to hold back a moan for just the mere thought of Naruto's hands all over her body. She thought of him being deep inside her pushing over the edge over and over again. She closed her eyes and stood back under the water to wash off the body wash. Once all the suds were gone she turned off the water, _"Calm down Hinata. It's only been a week since you last got sex."_ She knew Naruto would say the same thing, but she didn't care. Hinata really enjoyed sex. She quickly gathered her stuff, wrapped the towel back around herself, and made her way back to her dorm.

Once Hinata was done in the shower she felt more awake. Back in her dorm she towel dried her long black hair only to give up after two minutes, _"air dry it is then."_ She got done getting dressed just as her roommate, Tenten, came into the room.  
"HINATA! I HATE MATH SO MUCH!"  
"I know you do. That's why you never want to get up for it the morning," Hinata said as she sat down her chair and pulled out her laptop. Tenten smiled, "So you are going home this weekend right? To work and stuuuff!" Hinata looked up at her roommate and nodded.  
"I would say you could come with me, but I don't think you'd want to be alone at my trailer with the guys."  
"Very true, and since Sakura isn't coming with us I wouldn't I have any fun."  
"Not to mention I'm going to see an old friend tonight."  
"Oh yeah! You have that little party for two tonight with what's his name again?" Hinata felt a small blush come to her face, "Sasuke Uchiha." It's true, tonight after months of not seeing each other they had made plans to play video games, and eat tons of junk food. This was going to be a mini late birthday party for Hinata. Sasuke and Hinata had been friends for over eight years, and had dated off and on for four of those years. The blush became darker as she began to the think of the last time they were together. It had ended with them in the back seat of his car down by the lake. They agreed that was the last time they were ever going to have sex. Hinata only smiled to herself as she reminded herself that she owned that kids virginity.  
"Tenten, I miss Uchiha almost as much as I miss Naruto."  
"That's must be a lot seeing how you never shut up about Naruto."  
"That's true," Hinata felt her phone go off. Her heart fluttered as she read the name on her screen, 'Uchiha.' She quickly slide open her phone and read the message  
**"Hey! Can't wait to see that cute face of yours again. (:" **Hinata smiled at her phone, **"Same here, be sure have the games ready, and the tacos warm :D" **Tenten started making really random sounds, "I'm reblogging this now! Go look!" Hinata rolled her eyes and logged on to tumblr to humor her friend. It wasn't a bad post, she even reblogged it herself. She looked at her clock again, "Hey don't you have class?" Tenten looked at her with a big smile, "Yeah, but I don't give a fuck! Guess whose going in late."  
"You? For like the millionth time?"  
"Oh shut up! Says the person who cut classes two weeks ago!  
"Hey it was my birthday. Cut me so slack yo!" The two girls laugh and continue to do their own thing.

*Time Skip, Bitches*

Finally! She never thought her last class would end. _"Don't get me wrong," She thought, "I love __Battle Royal__, but no one besides me and professor are seeing the big picture of the book." _She let out a sigh and climbed into her truck to make the long drive back home. She kept her eyes on the road, but she kept her mind somewhere else. Her thoughts kept wonder back to the older man she was going to see tonight. The man who knew her better than anyone else she knew. Hell he could more than likely write three to four books about her just by everything he knows. She smiled thinking about how awkward everything was for them when they first meet. How she made fun of him and they always fought. She still doesn't know how that leads to them becoming close, and even dating as much as they did. Her mind then wonder to all those time she'd sneak over to see him. How genital he was with during those intimate moments they shared. She let out another sigh, _"but that was all in the past. We agreed to be nothing more than friends." _ Just thinking that made her heart break. She still didn't like the idea of letting go of her Uchiha. He had always belonged to her, in fact he still did. She even got him to admit one night when they were talking. Before she knew it she was at the trailer she shared with her boyfriend, Naruto, and their two friends: Gaara and Kiba. No one was home yet, so she just set her stuff in the room she shared with Naruto. She walked back out the living room and pulled out her phone.  
**"Hey I'm home, are you ready for me to come over?" ** She sent the text to Sasuke. It didn't take him long to reply, **"I'm always ready for you ;). Do you want me to come get you?" **  
**"Sure, I already told you where I live now. So get your butt over here." **

It only took Sasuke ten minutes to get the trailer. He knocked on the door only to be greeted back a tackle hug. He was able to keep his footing so he and the girl in his arms wouldn't fall over. He smiled and hugged her close, "Hinata! I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too! That's why I just had to tackle hug you," she pulled away and looked into his dark black eyes with her pale lavender ones. She smiled a cute, innocent smile that just made Sasuke's heart melt. He smiled, "ready to go?" She zipped up here hoodie, and nodded. They got into his car and drove to his place. The two mostly just talked about how school was going for both of them. How he hated his job, and she hated hers. But the both agreed it was job and a source of money. He parked his car next to the house. They walked inside; the house was a small wreck. Plate, trash, cans, and clothes were all over the place. He looked at her, "Sorry about the house being a mess. My roommate and I really don't have time to pick up." He rubbed the back of his head feeling a little embarrassed bring her here to a house that looks like this. She smile at him and gave him a smile kiss on his cheek, "Don't worry about it." That small kiss made both of their hearts beat just a little faster. They just looked into each other's eyes. They both felt a spark, and something just clicked. Sasuke made the first move; he leaned in closer to her.  
"You have no idea how good it is to see you, Hinata." She blushed and smiles, "Just as much as it is to see you, Uchiha." She took a step closer to him. He smiled bigger when he heard her say "Uchiha." She was the only one aloud to call him that. He looked deep into her eyes. This girl was the only girl he ever aloud to love him. Why did he ever let her go? Then he remembered, he was always busy and never had any time for her. She needed someone who could love her just as much as she loved them. He couldn't be that man, but now his life goal was to make her happy any way he could. She looked at him, as if she was reading his thoughts.  
"If you want to make me happy just kiss me already." He smiled, and leaned planting his lips onto hers. She couldn't help herself around him. She kissed him, knowing this would kill Naruto. But that very moment she wasn't thinking of him. She was only thinking of her and her Uchiha. She missed the feel of his soft lips against hers. How they just knew what do to make the other go crazy with just one kiss. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke neck to pull him closer. He didn't stop her, that's one thing he could never do. He wrapped his arms around her waist holder tight. She could feel something poking her. She pulled away, "Your room, now."

Sasuke wasted no time. He grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her down the hall. He quickly opened the door and let her go in first, _"If this will make her happy then so be it." _Once inside he closed the door behind him. Something took over Hinata at that moment. She pinned him the door, kissing him again. This time she grazed his bottom lip with her tongue demanding entrance. He parted his lips and war started. Their tongues fought for domance as they grinded their bodies together. This made Hinata lose the first round. She became weak at the knees feeling a tingling sensation in her lower region. He broke the kiss for air, and pushed her over to the bed. Once her back made contact with the bed she let out a light groan. She needed him to touch her, to taste her, and take her as his. He climbed on top of her. Hinata wasted no time and pulled off his shirt. He growled when the cold air hit his bare skin. She smiled up at him. His body still looked amazing to her. Not too skinny or chubby, just the right amount of muscle to make her drool. His skin was just a bit dark than her own. She had felt the urge to bite him. She leaned up and lightly bite down on shoulder. He groaned from the pleasure, he had forgotten what it was like when she bites him. He pushed her back down and kissed her lips once again. This time Hinata wins the fight, but that doesn't mean Sasuke gives up. He removes her shirt and begins to kiss down her neck and over to her shoulders. Just she had and always will like him to do. She arches back off the bed, feeling his hand move its way around her body to her back. She felt a light a little pinch as her strapless lavender bra came undone and join their shirts on the floor.

Sasuke took a moment to take in the sight. A beautiful woman he had loved for almost eight years now still wants him. She looked into his eyes with lust. Her eyes said it all, they scream take me now! He leans down and starts kissing down her body. He made his way to his favorite spot, the valley between her breasts. He kisses and bites there, making the younger woman squirms under him. He kissed up her right breast making his way to her nipple. The tip of his tongue peeked out from between his lips. He lightly strokes her nipple with the tip of his tongue. This drives her crazy.  
"Sasuke! Stop being a tease!" Hinata screams out and begins to claw at his back. He smirks up at her and takes the nipple into his mouth. He sucks on and teases it with his tongue more. This cause the woman under him to moan even more. Hinata can't take it anymore. She uses all of her strength to roll them over. She pins his arms to above his head and starts to attack his neck. Sasuke groan in pain when she bites him a little too hard. She pulls away, "that's punishment." She begins to trail her kisses, and the occasional nibble, down his torso. She moves her hands down his body to remove his belt. Once that out of the way, Hinata's quick fingers undo the button and pull down this zipper. Knowing where this was going, Sasuke moved his head up to look down at her, "Hinata could you move off of me for a moment?" She sat up, and he climbed off the bed. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a foiled packaged. He walked back over to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed. She smirked up at him, and pulled him closer by his belt loop. Once she was eye level with his undone zipper she pulled down his pants. Hinata smirked at the little tent that Sasuke's boxers had made.  
"Happy to see me?" She smiled up him and little stroked the clothed erection. Sasuke bite his bottom lip to hold back a moan, "Maybe two of us missed you." She smiled again this time pulling down this black and blue plaid boxers, his member sprang out at full attention. She quickly moved her face away so she wouldn't get poked in the eye. She forgot how big he was, he wasn't too big maybe just a little over 6.5. She leaned forward, lightly griped his shaft, "Damn you look so tasty." She lightly licked the very tip. This sent shivers down his spine. He shuttered as Hinata wrapped her tongue around the head. She rolled her tongue as much as she could to tease him. She pulled away, and began to stroke him off again.

He didn't know how long he could take this teasing. He pushed her hands away, and pulled her up for a kiss. He was going to make to make this last and make this a night she wouldn't forget. He held her close, letting their skin make contact. She moaned into the kiss, feeling his warm skin against hers. He moved his hands down her sides to her hips. He thrust his hips against hers, causing her to throw back her head in pleasure. She want more of him, no she need more of him. She needed to feel his fingers, his tongue, or anything his deep inside of her. He took the hint; he quickly undid her pants and pulled them down along with her panties. He leaned down, kissed his away up and down her neck. He pulled away, and whispered in her ear, "Would you like to try 69?" She blushed at the thought, "That's something we've never tried before. Let's do it." She switched them around and pushed him onto the bed. His cock twitch with anticipation. She climbed on top him, facing the awaiting member. He wasted no time when her pussy came close to his mouth he gave it a quick lick giving her the sign to go. She started by rolling her tongue once more around the head. His response to lightly sucking on her clit, she moaned sending a vibration down his cock. She had to have more of him in her mouth. She began to slowly bob her head up and down his hard shaft. He tested a bit more bitter than Naruto did, and had a stronger musky smell to him. Hinata was going crazy; she moved her head faster sucking as hard as she could. He licked up and down her slit just as fast as she was moving her head. He wanted to make her cum; he wanted to scream with pleasure around his cock. He focused his attention on her clit, knowing this has always been her most sensitive spot. He sucked on it hard. She could feel herself getting close; she began to focus sucking on the head and played with his balls. He groan into her pussy, _"God my raven haired goddess feels away too good. If she keeps this up I'll cum before anything happens." _

Sasuke pulled his mouth away from for Hinata dripping cunt, "Hinata, before this goes any further I have to say this. I want you. I want you now." Hinata removed Sasuke from her mouth, "Then take me, now." She moved off of him and lay down beside him. He grabbed the foil package from before and opened it. He rolled the condom on to awaiting member. She looked over at him and kissed him tasting herself on his lips, "Ready?" He smiled, rolled on top of her, "Yes." He lined himself up with entrance. But he paused, and slide one finger up and down her body. He rubbed her clit roughly, only to enter her with two fingers. She was wet, very wet, and so very ready for him. Hinata arched her back off the bed, the feeling of fingers rubbing her insides sent her over the edge. He smirked and in a husky tone whispered, "Liked that?" Hinata growled, "Remove your fingers and fuck me."  
"With pleasure my sweet," Sasuke said as he removed his juice cover fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. He could never get enough of her taste. He lined himself up once again, this time pushing into her with one quick thrust.  
"Fuck…you're so tight," he groaned and began to move his hips. Slowly at first, only to regain the memory of her womanhood and good it felt wrapped around his cock. He didn't want to speed up, this just felt perfect. If he died, this would be his heaven. Hinata growled she hated the speed this was going. Using her upper strength, she roll them over, "Damn it Sasuke! If you're going to fuck me at least fuck me right." She began moving her hips against his. He arched up, making his cock bury itself deeper into the girl.

"You know I love it when you ride me."

"Shut up," she blushed and moved her hips faster. She moaned as one of the man's hands smacked her on the ass.

"You do not tell me to shut up, or you will be punished."

"Mm I may like that too much," She smirked and grinded a little harder. This gained her a groan from the man. Sasuke reached up and began to fondle his cowgirl. He ran his thumbs over her very erect nipples. He gave each one a small pinch. Hinata threw her head back and moan. She loved rough sex, and Sasuke knew it. She raked her nails down his chest, and he groaned again. Sasuke loved it rough sex just as much as she did. Hinata loved that fact, _"Naruto is great in bed. But he's a little bitch when it comes to mixing pain with pleasure." _Don't get her wrong, Naruto love giving her a little pain here and there. But she couldn't bite him and scratch him like she could Sasuke.

Hinata leaned down while still grinding her hips as fast as she could. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and thrust his hips up into her at the same speed.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Yes?"  
"Doggy style, now."

Sasuke wasted no time pushing her off of him. Hinata got onto all fours in front of him as he kneeled behind her. He smirked as he took this opportunity to tease her. He gently rubbed his head up and down her slit. She moaned out of anger, "Damn it! Stop that and put it back in me. Please I beg of you!" He slammed himself back into her, "As you wish my lady." He grabbed her hips and pulled almost all the way out. He slammed back into her. He repeated this gaining speed over time. It only took Hinata a moment to match his rhythm. She thrusted back against him making him hit her "G" spot over and over. Her arms gave out after a few minutes. She quickly grabbed a pillow to muffle her screams as she felt her orgasm hit hard. This didn't stop Sasuke this only made him fuck her harder. Her breast rubbed against the bed, "Fuck! Sasuke! Scratch my back. He smirked and placed his hands on her shoulder blades. He raked his nails into her back from her shoulders down to her hips as deep as he could get them. A small amount of blood formed from the lines. He leaned down and licked up her blood, "Mm your blood taste just as good as your juices."

Sasuke looked around the room. An idea formed in his head. He stopped and pulled out of the girl. She moaned in protest, "What the hell are you doing!" He grabbed her hand and lead to over to a wall. He lifted her up, and she took the hint. As he slide his cock back into her, she wrapped her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. He began to pump into her hard again. She didn't want to yell to loud in case his roommate was home. To hold back a scream, that she knew was coming, she bite down on his left shoulder. He moan, "Fuck." He slammed into her harder and she dug her nails into his back. Damn did he love the pain just as much as she did. He buried his head in her neck and began to kiss it. He moved his hips faster as he felt her walls tighten around him. She was close for the third time, he smirked against her neck.  
"Cum for me!" Hinata felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as she let her third orgasm hit her.  
"Fuck...Sasuke…"  
"Louder, say my name louder!"  
"SASUKE!"

"Damn." He felt himself fall backwards. He laid there on the ground, his cock still buried within the girl. He was close, but he knew there was no way he could keep going with a small break. Hinata looked down and smiled at him.  
"I'll take it from here." She went back to riding him. He sat up and wrapped his arms round her back, pulling her close to him. He laid his head against her chest. Her heart was racing. He smiled as the girl on his lap rock against him. He would thrust up into her once in a while to remind her he was still alive. She ran her fingers through his hair, pulling lightly once in a while. He felt himself getting closer, and his energy coming back. He quickly pressed his lips to hers and rolled him back over. Sasuke pinned her wrists above her head with one hand. Hinata yelped, "Ah!" He smiled down at her and thrusted into her fast as he could, "I love fucking you like this." He felt her getting close again. He was going to get her off one last time before he got off. She arched her back off the floor, "FUCK! SASUKE!" Her walls clamped around him almost to the point where he couldn't move. He felt his seed fill up the condom. He let go of her wrist and fell on top of her. Sasuke felt himself tumble a little against her.  
"Damn it's been too long."  
"I can tell," Hinata giggled and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her and smiled. He pulled out of her. He stood up and helped her up to feet.

On the way back to the bed he removed t latex and threw it away. The couple climbed into bed. Sasuke turned on the TV. and began to channel surf. Hinata snuggled up close to him. He couldn't help but smile. He wrapped arm around her, pulling her even closer to him. Her body always felt so right being close to his. She began to giggle. He looked down at her funny, "What are you laughing at?"  
"Nothing it's just…never mind it's nothing."  
"No what is it?"  
"For most people this is trying to re-spark an old flame. For us this just a stroll down memory lane, being physical then cuddling up to watch some bad TV." Sasuke chuckled, "You're right."  
"I should get home soon. But right now I just want a nap."  
"Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you up in an hour to take you home."  
"Okay, night Sasuke," she laid her head on his chest and whispered, "I love you." He smiled and looked down at the girl with sad eyes. He waited till he felt her breathing became slow, "I love you too."

* * *

Welp I hoped you liked it .

Review if you'd like or don't

Just thanks for reading till the end.


End file.
